In the design of semiconductor integrated circuits (ICs), electrical fuses have been developed to prevent damage to a device that encounters a voltage greater than the device capacity to function. If a voltage exceeds an intended limit, the electrical fuse will blow or interrupt excessive current or voltage so that the device is not damaged.
Prior electrical fuses have combined a transistor element and a fuse element but in an inefficient manner so as not to be area-effective. Furthermore, the fuse blowing voltage of prior electrical fuses has been fixed and not variable or not tunable to include multiple fuse blowing voltages.
Accordingly, methods of electrical fuse fabrication and devices fabricated by such methods are desired.